1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic case capable of holding four compact discs and printed matter therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art, there is an apparatus (see Japanese Patent No. 2863317 specification) for holding a compact disc having a central hole, the above described apparatus having a configuration wherein a base and disc engaging means extending from the base and releasably engaged with the central hole of the disc are provided, the above described disc engaging means having at least two radial arms elastically supported in a cantilever style by the above described base in a position clear of the base upward and extending inward respectively, and inner ends of both the arms form button-like members and have rims or lips configured to fix and hold the compact disc by getting engaged with a top face of the disc adjacent to the central hole of the disc held by the disc engaging means, and in order to release the disc pressure is applied to the button-like members to push down the arms, and thereby at least the center of the disc is pushed down so that the push renders the inner ends of both the arms closer to each other until the engagement of the rims or the lips on the top face of the disc adjacent to the central hole of the disc is securely released. In addition, in order to be capable of storing four compact discs and printed matter in the case, there is an apparatus of which height requires its thickness to be approximately 2.4 times thicker than the above conventional case capable of storing one compact disc and the printed matter.
However, the compact disc case capable of storing four compact discs and a booklet or a leaflet, a jacket, lyrics and so on which are the printed matter therein is more than twice as thick as the conventional ones, thus causing difficulties in appearance of the product, transportation, exhibition at a storefront and so on.
Furthermore, while two trays are required to hold four compact discs for instance, there is a problem that, if each tray has just one hinge, they are in a floating state since they cannot help rotating only 160 to 170 degrees unless they are thick enough to allow rotation of 180 degrees and so it is very difficult to push a disc-fixing hook portion when taking out the compact discs.